This invention relates to a connector contact element and in particular to an insulation displacement contact element.
Insulation displacement contact elements folded from flat metal sheets are known in the prior art. German Patent Specification No. 2,653,593, for example, shows a contact element which is formed from a flat sheet for relatively complex shape. The slits for insulation displacement contact of the conductor extend in the same direction as the resilient lips of the clamp-type fastening part so that the accommodated conductor is at right angles to the lengthwise direction of the contact element.